


The Blood Pact (No Homo)

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: OMG Blood Pacts [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, i'm just trying to make a point, just kidding they aren't together, they are just friends this is the twilight zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert convinces his good friend Albus to make a Blood Pact so that they won't fight over the Elder Wand.





	The Blood Pact (No Homo)

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.  
  
A/N:  So I already wrote a oneshot about how I thought the (very romantic!) Blood Pact went down in the movie.  I decided to write a different take, about how the Blood Pact would go if they were just good friends so you can compare the two.  

  
Welcome to the Twilight Zone, where Albus and Gellert were only friends.  
  
The Blood Pact (No Homo)  
  
.~.  
  
Godric’s Hollow,  1899

Teenaged Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald lounged in the Dumbledore barn, away from prying eyes.   Sitting next to each other against two bales of hay, they ignored the two goats that dosed in the corner.   Gellert ranted about their plans for a wizarding revolution and Albus listened intently.  
  
“You know, I’m a little concerned about what happens to us when we steal the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch,” Gellert relayed.  
  
“Why do you say that?  We said that we would share it.  Are you not willing to do so?”  Albus couldn’t help but frown.   As much as he respected Gellert, his lust for power had slightly concerned Albus.   
  
“No, I am,” Gellert assured him.   “But I’m worried about what that will look like.  Older and more powerful wizards than us who wielded the Elder Wand became mad with power.  I’d hate for one of us to grow greedy and use it to gain power over the other.”  
  
“Gellert, you’re my best friend,” Albus reminded him, nodding at Gellert.  “I would never betray you.”  
  
“As you are mine.  Even so, there is a way to prevent such a betrayal from happening,” Gellert informed him.  “Al, I think it’s a necessary precaution.”   
  
“What’s that?” Albus asked.  
  
Gellert’s answer was grave.  “We promise to never to fight each other and seal it with a Blood Pact.”  
  
Albus wrinkled his nose and unconsciously scooted away from Gellert.  “A Blood Pact?  Isn’t that made of dark magic?”  
  
“We’ve handled dark magic before,” said Gellert with a shrug.  “This wouldn’t be any different.”  
  
“Hmm,” Albus considered it.  “I suppose it could be a sensible idea.  You can’t die if you break the pact, can you?”  
  
“No,” said Gellert.  “It’s not an Unbreakable Vow.  All it would do is redirect any spells that we shot at each other, should we decide to break it.  Please, Albus.  This is very important to me.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound so bad,” said Albus, smiling at Gellert.  “What would we have to do?”  
  
Gellert gave him a roguish grin.  “First we make a small cut on our palms.  Next, we clasp our hands together so the blood mixes.  Then a vial will magically form and hold our shared blood after we make our promise.”  
  
But Albus wasn’t convinced.  “I don’t know, Gell.  That seems a little weird, not to mention painful.  Are you sure this is a logical course of action?”  
  
But Gellert wasn’t so easily deterred.  “I would think that a wizard as brilliant as yourself would be willing to take this step, to keep the both of us safe.  Or are you not serious about our plans for wizarding domination?”  
  
“I _am_ serious about it.  Very well, I’ll agree to it,” Albus relented.  “Although I do think it’s overkill.”  
  
“Excellent.”  Gellert smirked at Albus.  He picked up his wand and pointed it at his overturned palm before regarding Albus, excitement shining in his mismatched eyes.  “Ready?”  
  
“Now?”  Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Shouldn’t we sterilize our hands or something?”  
  
“Nah, it’ll be fine.”  Gellert pointed his wand at his right palm and whispered a spell.  A cut appeared on his palm but Gellert barely flinched.  “Now you.”  
  
Albus reluctantly performed the same spell on his hand.  “Ow!” He hissed.  “It really hurts!”  
  
Gellert rolled his eyes.  “You’re such a child.  Now we join hands.”  
  
Albus placed his hand in Gellert’s, palm to palm so their blood would mingle.  They locked eyes, seeing their own brilliance reflected back at them.   
  
Gellert watched as several drops of their blood fell into a silver magical vial that appeared, just like he’d expected.  “Now we swear the oath.”  
  
“I swear I will never fight you.”  Albus and Gellert swore their oath in unison.   

 Gellert caught the vial with his free hand.   “The ritual is complete,” Gellert informed Albus, who disentangled their fingers and pulled his hand away. 

 “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever done,” said Albus, wincing as Gellert uttered a healing spell on both of their hands.  Albus took a closer look at the vial.  It had no markings or letterings of any kind.  
  
“You’ve made me very happy, Albus,” said Gellert, a tiny smirk appearing on his face.   “How about I buy you a drink to make up for it?”  Gellert held out his hand.  
  
Albus grinned and returned the vial to Gellert.  “You’re on.  How about the Leaky Cauldron?”  
  
Gellert nodded.  “Perfect.  Thank you, my friend.”  He firmly clasped Albus’ shoulder, and Albus returned the gesture.  “I look forward to ruling with you at my side.  You are, and always will be, my equal.”

Albus’ eyes twinkled as he regarded his friend.  “Together, we will shape the future for wizardkind – for the Greater Good.”

  
.~.  
  
Hogwarts, 1927

To Albus’ dismay, Torquil Travers stood in the DADA classroom asking a very difficult question, one that Albus didn’t wish to share the answer.

“Will you _fight_ him?”  
  
“I can’t,” Albus said truthfully.

“I see.  You and Grindelwald were as close as brothers,” Travers noted. 

Albus heard the unasked question.   “I suppose that is correct – we were blood brothers.”  He sighed.  “I thought he was my friend, but I was clearly mistaken.  All he wanted was to get me out of his way.  Although I’m quite embarrassed to admit this, I made a Blood Pact with Grindelwald not to fight him.   However, he keeps the vial that holds our blood on his person.   If you want to defeat Grindelwald, you must send someone to steal the vial and bring it back to me.   It’s possible that I can find a way to break it, and then I can move against him.”

“Thank you for that information,” said Travers, with a nod.  “We will send someone immediately.”

.~.

That night, Albus visited the Mirror of Erised.   After he yanked off the black drape, Albus found the happy faces of his family staring back at him in the ancient glass.   His mother and father stood together, holding hands.  His brother Aberforth and sister Ariana smiled back at him.  Ariana motioned towards Albus, beckoning him to join them.

Then the image changed, to reveal a scowling Grindelwald, behind bars. 

.~.

 

A/N:  See how very different this was?   I think this is a strong argument for the undercurrent of UST between them during the Mirror of Erised scene.  Also, Dumbledore is much more forthcoming about information concerning him and Gellert.

Thoughts?   I am still hard at work on Closer Than Brothers btw.  An update will be soon.

 

 

  


 

 


End file.
